More Brothers or Sisters !
by Mel's Hands
Summary: Ron just need a little more cuddly time with Hermione to make brother and sister for little Rosie..


"Rose dear , you sure you don't want to sleep in your own room ? At least on your own bed ? Please ?" asked Ron to his 1 year old daughter.

"Nono." answered Rose quickly after hearing what her father just said. She moved her head from right to left a few times to make her answer clear. Little Rosie don't want to sleep in her own room. Or her own bed. She wanted to stay sleeping between daddy Ron and mommy Hermione.

Ron sighed. "Come on , Rosie. Daddy hasn't snuggle at all with mommy since you were born ! Let daddy makes you a brother or sister , will you ?" begged Ron to his daughter.

"Mommy daddy make bwothwer ow siwstew ? Mommy daddy made Rose ?" asked Rose to her dad.

"Yes Rosie. Mommy daddy made Rose. And now mommy daddy want to make you a sister or brother . Do you want one ? You can give the name for him or her later ! Just one night , honey ! Look , even your little teddy bear is on your bed there. See ?" persuade Ron again.

"Okay. Rose sweep thewe thonighht." agreed Rose , who now seems excited to have another sibling.

"That's daddy's little princess ! Yay Rosie !" said Ron lifting Rose up in his arms. He hugged her , tickled her , and kisses her on the cheek few times. Rose laughed. "Rose woves daddy !" she said happily.

Rose is Ron's little girl. She screams together with Ron whenever there's a spider, her hair is as red as Ron's, She has freckles on her nose , she has all the anatomy of a Weasley. But then again , she's also Hermione's daughter. She has bushy curly hair and she's really bright for her age. She can do things that Albus can't even do. Ron and Hermione are surely proud of her.

"Ron , what did you say to make her sleep in her own room ? You put spider inside our room ?" asked Hermione confusedly to Ron when she saw Rose in her pajamas walking to her room. "Nothing" Ron answered her with a smile. Then he cuddled Hermione , talk with her , laughed with her until they both fell asleep.

A year later ..

"Someone get something to lift me from here ! AAAAARGHH !" Screamed Hermione. "Ron ! Help me .." she said in a small voice. Her face's pale. "Come on Hermione" said Ron lifting Hermione with his arms. "Rosie , hold daddy's shirt tightly , okay sweetheart ?" said Ron to his daughter.

Rose gripped Ron's shirt while starting to sob."Mommy owkay ?" she asked Hermione who's in Ron's arms. "Mommy .. is fine , Rose." answered Hermione , holding her pain. Ron couldn't stand to see his best two girls crying and feeling pain. "St. Mungo's !" He said while letting go of the floo powder.

They arrived at St. Mungo's hospital.

"St. Mungo's Hospital. How may I help you ?" asked the healer kindly. "Merlin's beard ! I know you ! You're Ron Weasley ! One of three who defeated Voldemort ! You ! Hermione Granger ! The other one !" said the healer after recognizing them.

"Actually , Hermione Weasley , we got mar-"

"Ron !" said Hermione cutting Ron's explanation of her 'new' name.

"Sorry. We need a room ! She's due today ! Help us would you ?" said Ron to the healer as quickly as possible.

"Sure ! Put Ms. Gra-Weasley on this wheelchair and we'll push her there." said the healer. Ron put Hermione on the wheel chair. Then the healers push her to the room. Ron lifted Rose up and start running catching them.

"Daddy , bad guy catch mommy ?" asked Rose confusedly and starting to sob again.

"No princess , we're playing tag with mommy and your new brother !" said Ron still running.

"Brothew ?" said Rose starting to smile again. She started to laugh again.

They finally made it to the room. "Ron .." called Hermione. "Yes , Mione ?" answered Ron.

"I think they won't let Rose in since she's only two. Stay here with her and don't let her worry about me , okay ?" said Hermione still holding her pain.

"Of course Hermione. Mione , promise me one thing. Stay strong. Don't come out there alone !" he joked to Hermione before she enter the room. Hermione smiled as she holds her pain. She get into the room while Ron and Rose wait outside. They could hear Hermione screaming from outside.

"Harry ? What are you doing here ?" asked Ron who suddenly met Harry.

"A Death Eater tried to escape from Azkaban again and he kind of hurt my foot. I'm fine though. Hello Rosie. What are you doing here Ron ? Where's Hermione ?" asked Harry to Ron. Harry heard Hermione's scream. "She's in there ? She's due today ?" asked Harry surprisely. Ron nodded with a smile. "I'm going home to tell Ginny , Mum , Dad , and the others !" said Harry.

Not long after Harry left , the healer get out from that room. "Mr. Weasley , there's someone that would like to meet you." she said.

" Come on Rose." said Ron lifting Rose and get inside the room. In that room , Ron saw Hermione lying down and next to her is a baby. Baby boy. With some red hair.

"Hermione , you okay ?" asked Ron.

"Better than ever." answered Hermione.

"That's bwother ?" asked Rose. "Yes Rose." answered Ron.

Ron and Hermione laughed as they saw Rose's face. She thought her brother will be as big as Albus. But he's much smaller. "What's his name Hermione ?" asked Ron slowly.

"I was thinking to name him Ron juni-"

"Hug !" cutted Rose with a loud voice. She wants to hug her little brother.

"Hug ?" asked Ron confusedly. "That's an odd name. I'm not naming my son 'Hug'." protested Ron.

"That's it Ron ! Hugo. Hugo Weasley." said Hermione. She gives a little peck on her son's forehead.

Ron smiled , he kissed his son on the forehead too. "Welcome to the famiy , Hugo." greeted Ron to his sleeping son. "Bwother's name is Hugo ?" asked Rose. Both Ron and Hermione nodded. Rose laughed and then run all over the room shouting 'Hugo' , 'Hugo' , 'Hugo'. Then she hit something.

It was Ginny's feet. They're here ! "Auntwy Ginny ! Hugo ! Hugo !" pointed Rose at her newborn brother. Ginny hugged her niece and smile to her while mumbling 'Congratulations' to Ron and Hermione. Ginny's also only 2 months ago from her due date.

Mr and Mrs Weasley , Mr and Mrs Granger , and the rest of the family came in not long after. They all hugged Ron and Hermione to congratulate them. Rose kept announcing her brother's name. 'Hugo , grandma !' she said to Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley. "Yes Rose. Hugo." they said to Rose.

"See Rose ? You have to sleep in your own room to have more brother and sister !" said Ron again to his daughter.

"Yes ! Rose sweep in Rose's woom evwry night !" said Rose excitedly.

"Good. Now mommy and daddy only need 6 more brother or sister to beat Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's record !" said Ron to his daughter again. Everyone in the room laughed except for Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY ! IF YOU THINK I WANT TO BEAT YOUR PARENTS RE-"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence , Ron kiss her fully in the lips. Everyone else just stare at them.

"Ron , there are many people here ." said Hermione in a small voice.

"Who cares ?" answered Ron and started to kiss Hermione again.

"Mommy daddy always dow twhis at home !" said Rose to everyone.

"Oh , we know !" answered everyone in the room altogether. Then all of them laughed including Ron and Hermione.


End file.
